


Pancakes in the Bank

by APgeeksout



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Affection, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/pseuds/APgeeksout
Summary: In which it is total booty that Kofi has yet to hold the World Championship.  A tiny tag to MitB 2018.





	Pancakes in the Bank

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beedekka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beedekka/gifts).



His boys are waiting for him on the other side of the curtain, and even as the noise of the crowd surges up the ramp behind him - not quite loud enough to drown out the commentary feed crowing about "Monster in the Bank!" - Xavier is throwing his arms around his neck and promising him the finest pancakes in all the land and E is tucking up behind him, only squishing him a little as he lifts them both off the ground in a hug. 

It's not a belt or a briefcase, but it's a lot, and Kofi wouldn't trade it.


End file.
